Instituto del Fuego:Konoha en llamas
by ino-sakura14
Summary: Porque con la adolescencia a flor de piel las hormonas nos juegan malas pasadas, drama, amor, humor,etc...¿Que pasa cuando dos personas se enamoran de la misma? Y pero aun ¿que pasa cuando son de la misma familia? El gran problema que envolvera a Gaara, Sasori e Ino, lucha de amor y sangre ¿quien triunfara al final? AU! (NaruHina)(Shikatema) Sasu...? Entren y leaan :D


Se que dije que no haría mas historias largas pero no pude aguantarme T_T jaja esta idea la tenia hace varios meses en mi cabeza y como aun me queda un tiempo libre me decidi a escribirla =). Es un GaaInoSaso, un trio medio raro pero que me llama mucho la atención ya he escrito un poco de GaaIno claro que en otro contexto completamente diferente jajaja. Como podrán ver este es un Universo Alternativo 100% ajjaja el primero que hago asi que espero no decepcionarlos :3

**Recordar que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no que son obra del gran Masashi Kishimoto**, yo solo los tome prestados para una idea loca que se me ocurrio jajaja y bien sin nada mas a leer :D

8-8-8-8—88—8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8—8-88-8-8-8-8—88-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

-N-No quiero Gaara.-le dijo por enésima vez tratando de quitárselo de encima pero el pelirrojo no obedecia y seguía besando con pasión y fuerza su cuello.-Es enserio Gaara PARA.-con algo de fuerza lo empujo ganándose de inmediato una mirada de odio por parte del chico, trago ruidosamente, aquel acto le costaría mas caro de lo que ella pensaba.

-Hn eres una estúpida Matsuri.-con rabia tomo su camisa y empezó a abrocharla sin voltear a ver a la chica que sollozaba en su cama.

-N-No te vayas Gaara p-por favor.-rogaba con temor a perderlo, Gaara era el hombre de su vida, desde que tenia memoria estaba perdidamente enamorada de el por eso no podía permitirse perderlo de ninguna manera.-Debes entender mis padres están por llegar y yo…

-No quiero excusas.-la corto de inmediato mirándola con frialdad.-Esto se terminó.-se giró y salio del cuarto azotando la puerta con fuerza dejando a una pobre chica con el corazón roto en mil pedazos… una mas para su larga lista.

Sabaku No Gaara, uno de los chicos mas populares y codiciados de todo el 17 años, estatura imponente, cabello rojo y desordenado, ojos aguamarina imposibles de olvidar y un tatuaje característico con el kanji "amor" en su frente. Gaara era co-capitan del equipo del futbol, mejor amigo de Sasuke y Naruto juntos hacen el trio de chicos mas codiciados de 3er año con un gran prontuarios de chicas…hermosos pero inalcanzables. Orgulloso y frio pero decidido, siempre consigue lo que quiere sin importar a cuantas personas destruye en el camino, primero que nada esta el.

8-8-8-8—88—8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8—8-88-8-8-8-8—88-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

-¿Por qué traes esa cara hermano?-pregunto Kankurou en cuanto lo vio cruzar la puerta de la casa.

-Nada que te importe.-respondió indiferente saliendo de la cocina con una bebida en la mano.

-¿Matsuri?-volvió a preguntar al azar.

-Hn termine con esa estúpida.-contesto tranquilo bebiendo del refresco.

-Es con la que más habías durado.-imito la acción de su hermano menor y fue a la cocina a buscar un jugo del refrigerador.-Cuanto fue ¿un mes?

-Eso creo.-rodo los ojos, estaba cansándose de ese tema.-Y Temari ¿dónde está?

-Salio a comer con su novio.-con pesar se sento sobre el gran sillón poniendo los pies sobre la mesa de centro.-No se como Shikamaru la aguanta.

-No me hables de ellos sabes que no apruebo esa relación.-aunque a simple vista todos podían ver que Gaara no tenia ni un interés por sus hermanos, en la intimidad si se preocupaba por ellos sobre todo por Temari que la celaba como si fuera su padre.-No me cabe en la cabeza como Temari puede estar con alguien menor que ella.

-Para el amor no hay edad hermanito.-se echó para atrás con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.-Tu y yo hemos estado con chicas menores no entiendo porque te sorprendes.

-Es diferente.-sentencio desviando la mirada.

-SI, si lo que digas hermano solo déjala vivir Shikamaru es un buen chico y se nota que la quiere además sabe que si le hace algo tendrá que vérselas con nosotros.-sonrió con arrogancia terminando de beber lo último de líquido que le quedaba en la botella.

-Fin de la conversación.-aplasto con fuerza la botella de plástico y la dejo sobre la mesa caminando hacia su habitación dejando solo al castaño.

Sabaku no Kankurou, 18 años, hermano mayor de Gaara y Temari con la que se diferenciaba solo por meses. Era todo lo contrario a su hermano, un poco mas alto, de cabello castaño y a simple vista un hombre relajado, participaba en el equipo de basquetbol pero solo para pasar el rato, los deportes no eran lo suyo realmente. Era igual de mujeriego que Gaara pero con la diferencia de que no estaba con las chicas simplemente para saciar su deseo sexual o su aburrimiento, el era un hombre de piel, se enamoraba con facilidad y era una persona muy romántica algo que Gaara un no era capaz de comprender.

8-8-8-8—88—8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8—8-88-8-8-8-8—88-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

-¿Podrías bajar la música Sasuke? Me duelen los oídos con ese ruido que tienes ahí dentro.-trato de pedir lo más amable posible golpeando con fuerza la puerta.-Sasuke ¿me estas escuchando?

-Hmp maldito fastidioso.-bufo con molestia bajando solo un poco la música.-Ya le baje ¿estas feliz?

-No se como no has quedado sordo con todo el ruido que tienes aquí.-no pidió permiso, solo llego y entro y apago por fin la música que tan enfermo lo tenia.

-No dije que entraras Itachi-lo miro con odio lanzándole una zapatilla con fuerza a su rostro pero para su mala suerte Itachi logro esquivarla.

-Yo te pedí que le bajaras y no lo hiciste ¿estamos a mano no crees?-le sonrió de medio lado y se sentó en la parte trasera de su cama.-Porque estas encerrado aquí deberías salir con tus amigos y disfrutar las vacaciones este es tu último fin de semana libre ¿no?

-Hmp lo sé no tienes por qué repetírmelo cada 5 minutos.-dijo con enojo mirando el techo.- ¿Acaso no puedo quedarme un día en casa?

-Claro que si este es tu hogar pero es extraño verte un día viernes aquí.-Sasuke no respondió nada y se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos hasta que Itachi retomo la conversación.-Tengo algo que decirte, es algo importante lo supe hace unos días pero se me había olvidado decirte.

-¿Qué es?-pregunto tratando de no sonar muy curioso aunque por dentro sentía todo lo contrario.-Habla.

-Ino vendrá a vivir con nosotros.-soltó sorprendiendo a su hermano quien espero en silencio a que continuara.-Por lo que se tuvo problemas en su antiguo Instituto por eso Inoichi-san decidió enviarla devuelta a Konoha y nuestro padre se comprometió a cuidarla y velar por su bienestar por lo que nosotros debemos hacer lo mismo.

-Hmp Ino es solo una rubia chillona molesta.-dijo Sasuke sentándose frente a su hermano.-¿Estará en mi Instituto?-Itachi asintió en silencio.-Además tendré que ser su niñero? Hmp no cuentes conmigo hermano.

-Ya es tarde para eso, nuestro padre la matriculo en tu Instituto y en tu misma clase además ya está a una hora de llegar-se levantó del lugar y camino a paso lento hacia la salida-Solo recuerda los viejos tiempos Sasuke no es la primera vez que haras algo asi por ella.-no espero respuesta y se fue del lugar.

-Hmp esto es lo último que me faltaba.-bufo frunciendo el ceño, busco con la mirada su celular y marco el número del pelirrojo.-¿Estás en tu casa?

-Si ¿Por qué?-se escuchó del otro lado del teléfono.

-Voy para allá.-no espero respuesta y simplemente colgó el teléfono. Busco sus llaves y su billetera y salió de su refugio.

-¿Vas a salir?-pregunto su madre sentada en el sofá de la sala.-Sasuke te estoy hablando.

-Si mama voy donde Gaara.-contesto irritado, no le gustaba que lo controlaran y menos sus padres.

-No.-dijo ella de lo más tranquila dando vuelta la página del libro que leía.-Hoy no saldrás te quedaras aquí.

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso mama.-dijo con sarcasmo y con más de una vena dibujada en el cuello.

-Y yo no te estoy pidiendo tu opinión-hablo la mujer alzando una de sus cejas dejando el libro a un lado.-Tu padre está por llegar del terminal de buses con Ino-chan y quiero que todos estén aquí para recibirla.

-Hmp estaré con ella por todo lo que queda del año no creo que un día que no me vea sea demasiado.-se puso ambos audífonos y subió la música con todo el volumen posible para evitar escuchar el sermón que su madre le estaba dando.-Nos vemos mama!-dijo al salir agitando la mano dejando a su madre gritando sola en la casa.

Uchiha Sasuke, 17 años, cabello negro azulado y ojos color negro noche, capitán del equipo de futbol, uno de los tres chicos más guapos del Instituto, mejor amigo de Gaara y Naruto. Al igual que el pelirrojo contaba con una larga lista de corazones rotos. Frio y arrogante, dueño de una personalidad fuerte y un carácter de los mil demonios, sabía que todas las chicas morían por él y disfrutaba de eso.

-¿Uchiha?-pregunto al verlo parado fuera de la puerta con cara de pocos amigos.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hmp créeme que a todo menos a verte a ti.-respondió pasando por su lado para entrar-¿Gaara está en su pieza?-el castaño asintió y este camino hacia el lugar mencionado.

-Respira Kankurou-se decía a el mismo mientras inhalaba con los ojos cerrados.-Debes dar el ejemplo como hombre mayor.

-Pensé que estarías donde Matsuri-pregunto mientras sacaba dos cervezas del mini refrigerador que Gaara tenía junto a su cama.

-Termine con ella.-respondió mientras atrapaba la cerveza en el aire.-Por fin vuelvo a la soltería.

-Hmp lo dices como si hubieras sido fiel.-comento con burla bebiendo de la botella.

-Créeme que esta vez me comporte bien-dijo sintiéndose un poco ofendido.-¿Tienes algún plan para hoy en la noche?

-Hmp mi madre quiere que estemos todos para recibir a Ino.-respondió con fastidio.-Se comportan como si fuera la realeza o algo así.

-¿Quién es Ino?

-Es la hija del mejor amigo de mi padre, se fue de la escuela un año antes de que tú llegaras pero creo que tuvo problemas en Suna y su padre la envió devuelta con nosotros.

-¿Otra chica babosa por ti?-pregunto con burla.

-Hmp claro que no Ino es como mi hermana o mi prima nos criamos juntos desde siempre.-aclaro mientras lanzaba una pelota al aire.

-¿Y es bonita? Pregunto curioso logrando que Sasuke detuviera su juego.

-Con ella no Gaara-advirtio de inmediato mirándolo seriamente.

-Tu dijiste que no estabas interesado en ella-lo desafio.-¿Cuál es el problema?

-Ella no y punto.-volvio a decir con el ceño fruncido.-Ya sabes la regla, las hermanas, las novias y las ex novias de los amigos están prohibidas y ella es como mi hermana, además te conozco mejor que nadie y por eso te quiero lejos de ella-termino de decir con tono amenazante cosa que no sorprendio mucho al pelirrojo.

-Me ofendes Sasuke.-dijo haciéndose el ofendido.-Aunque tener una compañera nueva no esta nada de mal las chicas de Konoha ya me estaban aburriendo.

-Hmp es enserio Gaara no me hagas repetirlo de nuevo.-con algo de fuerza lo tomo del antebrazo obligándolo a mirarlo.-NO te quiero cerca de ella.

-Esta bien esta bien.-bufo irritado soltándose con brusquedad del agarre, luego de eso ambos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos.-¿Y ahora que haremos?

-Hmp ¿tienes aquí tu auto?-el aludido asintió.-Salgamos, le dije a Naruto que iríamos por el.

-Okey lleva unas cervezas y ve al auto yo bajo enseguida.-el pelinegro obedeció y saco un sixpack del refrigerador dejando solo al Sabaku no.

-Las llaves de mi auto donde están?-pregunto entrando sin permiso a la habitación de Kankurou.

-Que se yo.-respondió somnoliento.-Busca en el segundo cajon del mueble que esta al lado de la puerta ahí están siempre las mias.-pero antes de que terminara de hablar el pelinegro ya se había ido, le resto importancia al asunto y se sumergio nuevamente en su siesta.

-Hmp te tardaste.-soltó molesto el Uchiha.

-Deja de reclamarme por todo pareces mi novia.-dijo con burla mientras ambos se subían al descapotable negro.-¿Vamos donde Naruto entonces?

-Así es.-respondió abriendo una de las botellas.

-¿A qué hora debes estar en tu casa?

-Hmp ¿crees que ire a esa estupidez?-inquirió con sarcasmo.-No me interesa estar ahí.

-SI tu lo dices.-decidio no seguir preguntando, aumento la velocidad y doblo en una esquina con dirección a la casa del rubio.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8—8-8—8-8-8-8-8—8-8-8-8—8-8—88-8-8—8-8-8-8-8—8-8-8-8-8-8—8-8

-No puedo creer que estoy a 10 minutos de legar Shika.-exclamo con alegría la joven de un lado del teléfono.

-No grites tanto problemática vas a dejarme sordo.

-Esta bie, esta bien pero tienes que entenderme Shika estuve 5 años fuera de aquí es obvio que me sienta asi.

-Tsk tienes razón.-respondio rindiéndose ante la rubia.-Aun no entiendo porque tu padre no quizo enviarte con nosotros y te dejo con esa familia de arrogantes.

-No seas asi Shika-dijo con cierto tono de regaño.-Ya sabes como es papa cree que porque el padre de Sasuke es militar estare mas segura ahí y bueno aunque quise no pude convencerlo.-confeso con tristeza.-Oh dios ya llegue! Debo colgar hablamos luego besos!.-espero a que el bus se estacionara por completo y pudo divisar la figura del padre de Sasuke apoyado en la puerta principal con su cara de amargado de siempre, se rio al recordar que cuando era niña hasta pesadillas tenia con su rostro pero con el tiempo lo aprendio a conocer mejor y el miedo desaparecio.-Fugaku-sama! Me alegra mucho verlo-dijo en cuanto bajo del bus corriendo a saludarlo.

-Es un gusto verte Ino-chan-dijo correspondiendo el abrazo de la rubia.-Has crecido mucho desde la ulltima vez que te vi-ambos soltaron el agarre, fueron en busca del equipaje y luego caminaron hacia el auto.

-¿Tu padre te dijo que te inscribi en el instituto de Sasuke?

-¿Ah si?-pregunto con sorpresa.-N-No no tenia idea.

-Es el mejor de todo Konoha, te inscribi en el curso de Sasuke asi que el se encargara de guiarte y ponerte al dia en todo.

-Muchas gracias Fugaku-sama-dijo algo sonrojada.-Pero no era necesario que molestara a Sasuke por mi culpa.

-No es una molestia además Sasuke hace lo que yo le digo asi que no te preocupes.-la rubia lo miro de reojo sintiéndose un poco culpable por el pelinegro pero un enorme lugar llamo su atención desviándola de esos pensamientos.

-Ese es el instituto del Fuego.-hablo percatándose del actuar de la rubia.-Desde el lunes estudiaras aquí.

-WOw es enorme! No recordaba este lugar.-nunca habia visto un lugar asi, se habia ido hace ya 5 años de Konoha y tenia vagos recuerdos de algunos lugares de la aldea.

-Mañana Mikoto te acompañara a comprar el uniforme-dio una ultima vuelta y finalmente llegaron al hogar del Uchiha.

-Ino querida bienvenida.-saludo cariñosamente la señora Uchiha.-Te estábamos esperando pasa por favor.

-Con permiso.-hablo Ino entrando al lugar, observo todo dicretamente. El lugar era bastante grande y decorado elegantemente con fotos familiares y algunas de las guerras en las que el padre de Sasuke habia participado en sus años de juventud.

-¿Ino-chan?-pregunto una curiosa voz masculina saliendo de una de las habitaciones del lugar.

-Itachi! Tanto tiempo!-dijo con alegría abrazandolo con fuerza.-Wow que fuerte estas.-con su mano apretó los brazos del joven sonrojándose levemente.

-Tu igual estas muy muy cambiada.-dijo recorriendo con la mirada el curvilíneo cuerpo de la chica de pies a cabeza.-No te veía desde hace años ¿Qué tal Suna?

-Mmm igual de aburrida y fea que siempre, extrañaba mucho Konoha y bueno tuve algunos problemas en mi antiguo colegio.-confeso con tristeza y temor.-Así que decidí volver.

-No hay lugar como el hogar.-sentencio el pelinegro sonriendo, Ino le devolvió la sonrisa pero algo llamo su atención.

-¿Y Sasuke?

-Salió con Gaara.-respondió tranquilo obviando el hecho de que la rubia no tenia ni la menor idea de quien demonios era Gaara.-Vamos te mostrare tu habitación-la chica obedeció y lo siguió pero el nombre del pelirrojo resonaba en su cabeza por alguna razón desconocida.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8—8-8—8-8-8-8-8—8-8-8-8—8-8—88-8-8—8-8-8-8-8—8-8-8-8-8-8—8-8

-Te tardaste teme.-fue lo primero que dijo en cuanto vio estacionarse el auto frente a su casa.

-Hmp no te quejes bobo ya estamos aquí.-le sonrió de medio lado mientras bajaban del auto.

-Como estas Gaara hace tiempo que no te veía dettebayo!-comento con alegría mientras chocaban los puños.-Y bien ¿Dónde iremos?

-Sasuke-kuuuuun!- una vocesilla femenina proveniente de la entrada de la casa llamo la atención de los chicos.-Sasuke-kun me alegra verte.

-Naruko?-pregunto curioso acercándose un poco mas para verla mejor y la encontró solo cubierta con una toalla y con dos peculiares coletas a cada lado-El gusto es mio-recorrio con lujuria su cuerpo y le sonrio seductoramente provocando que se sonrojara cosa que no paso desapercibida por el otro rubio.

-Deja de mirarla asi teme!-lo regaño dándole con el puño en el brazo.-Y tu entrate Naruko no puedes salir asi para que todos te miren dettebayo!

-Hola Naruko-saludo Gaara con la mano.

-Hn hola.-la chica lo miro con desprecio y se entro azotando la puerta con fuerza.

-Valla creo que aun te odia Gaara.-bromeo Sasuke.

-Pensé que se le había olvidado lo de Mizuki.-respondió algo sorprendido entrando al auto junto con los demás.-Tu hermana es rencorosa Naruto.

-Mizuki es su mejor amiga Gaara y tu la engañaste con su prima dettebayo! Es obvio que Naru-chan se comporte asi es algo como poder femenino.

-En todo caso ni siquiera me importa si me odian o no-dijo restándole importancia-Y bien ¿ahora que Uchiha?

-Escuche que habrán carreras a las afueras de la aldea.-insinuo Naruto.

-Suena interesante.-dejo pensativo el conductor.-Vamos.-los dos asintieron y Gaara acelero lo mas que pudo.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8—8-8—8-8-8-8-8—8-8-8-8—8-8—88-8-8—8-8-8-8-8—8-8-8-8-8-8—8-8

-No puedo creer que Sasuke aun no llegue.-reclamaba Mikoto observaba el reloj que marcaba justo a una de la madrugada.-Son mas de las doce de la noche y ni rastros de el!

-Eso pasa porque tu eres muy blanda con el.-dijo Fugaku con el ceño fruncido.

-Parece que Sasuke tendrá problemas cuando llegue.-susurro Ino a Itachi quein estaba sentado a su lado comiendo palomitas.

-Si es que llega.-dijo suspirando con pesadez.-Sasuke esta cada vez peor el año pasado lo llevaron mas de 5 veces detenido casi todas por estar en esas carreras clandestinas con sus amigos.

-No me imagine que Sasuke hubiera cambiado tanto!-tenia varios recuerdos del menor de los Uchiha, después de todo habían pasado casi toda su infancia juntos hasta que ella tuvo que partir y perdieron contacto, pero hasta ese momento recordaba que Sasuke era un chico brillante, buen alumno y muy educado, indiferente y sobre todo arrogante.

-La gente siempre cambia pero lamentablemente mi hermano cambio para mal y no eligio a muy buenos amigos que digamos, por eso espero que contigo aquí cambie un poco como estará a tu cuidado no podrá ser tan irresponsable al menos hasta que te acostumbres al lugar.

-No te preocupes.-dijo confiada.-Yo ayudare a Sasuke y a sus amigos también.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8—8-8—8-8-8-8-8—8-8-8-8—8-8—88-8-8—8-8-8-8-8—8-8-8-8-8-8—8-8

¿Cuál será el gran plan de Ino ayudar a los rebeldes de Konoha? Hasta aquí llega el primer capitulo :D espero que le sguste, es algo poco habitual y la primera vez que escribo un Universo alternativo de esta forma por eso espero que mediante sus **reviews** me digan que les parecio y como que cosas les gustaría que pasara (:

Espero criticas, comentarios y demases :D jajaja nos leemos en la próxima (:


End file.
